Our Anniversary
by MissDaphne
Summary: Ulqui is angry at Grimmy. What has Grimmy done this time round that made Ulqui so angry? Read to find out. One-shot. slight MxM. First fanfic.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. It belongs with Tite Kubo. No matter how much I want it, Bleach is still his.**

* * *

"I wonder whether he remembers," Ulquiorra thought in his mind as he slowly tousled the bright blue hair that belongs to the one and only Sexta Espada, Grimmjow, who was also his lover. Yep, you read it correctly. Grimmjow is Ulquiorra's lover. They have been together for exactly one year.

Today is the day that Grimmjow confessed to him and both of them had been secretly dating. They, of course, kept up the appearances and continued arguing but the other occupants did not know what went on in the night behind the white doors of the Sexta Espada's room.

"Urgh… What time is it, Ulqui?" Ulquiorra snapped out of his reverie and focused on his tanned, muscular and currently very naked lover. "Thirty minutes before the meeting, Grimm," Ulquiorra replied, hoping that Grimmjow would remember that that day was their anniversary but Grimmjow just hopped off the bed and went into the adjoining bathroom to shower.

"Is it possible that he doesn't remember?" Ulquiorra wondered. He knew that his lover wasn't the most dedicated lover in the world but he expected that Grimmjow would actually remember. "Perhaps he doesn't care at all," Ulquiorra thought sadly as he went to put on his uniform and left the room, not bothering to wait for his blue-haired lover.

As Ulquiorra walked slowly to the meeting room far, far, away from his own room, he managed to convince himself that Grimmjow did not care for this relationship.

Meanwhile, back in the room, Grimmjow just emerged from the shower, dripping wet. "Ulqui?" Grimmjow called into the empty room as he wrapped a towel around his body, trying to find his lover when he caught sight of the clock on the opposite wall.

"Holy shit, the meeting!" Grimmjow yelled as he jammed on his uniform and grabbed Pantera. He ran down the hallways trying to get to the meeting room before the bell rang. He finally reached the tall white doors and burst into the room and rushed to his seat.

"Ring… Ring…" Just then, Aizen, Gin and Tousen walked into the room. Aizen sat at the head of the table while his two lackeys stood next to him. As Aizen droned on about how they were going to defeat the Shinigami easily despite themselves being formally Shinigami, Ulquiorra stared at Grimmjow, like he was trying to read what was going on in his lover's mind.

When Grimmjow gave no sign that he knew what significance this day was to both of them despite meeting Ulquiorra's gaze several times, Ulquiorra began to feel sad and turned his attention to Aizen.

Meanwhile, Grimmjow was trying to figure out why his Ulqui just left him in the shower and proceeded to the meeting without even bothering to leave a note for him. "Perhaps he was just anxious that someone might catch him in the Sexta's room." Grimmjow muttered under his breath too soft for the other Espada to hear.

"Grimmjow, Grimmjow, are you listening?" Grimmjow snapped out of his thoughts as he focused on Aizen. "Yes, Aizen-sama," Grimmjow said, forcing himself to appear obedient while everyone knows that he hates Aizen's guts. He then continued to pretend that he was listening to Aizen-_sama_'s droning while he stared at his raven-haired lover sitting opposite him.

Eventually Aizen ran out of things to talk about and dismissed them. The Espadas then quickly filed out of the room, trying to get away from the meeting room as quickly as possible before Aizen thought of something to talk about again.

Ulquiorra thought that perhaps Grimmjow would stop and walk with him or at least challenge him to a fight like what he used to do after every meeting but Grimmjow just walked past him and down the long white corridor.

Seeing this, Ulquiorra felt upset with himself for expecting that Grimmjow would even remember what this day and Grimmjow for not remembering.

In an attempt to release his anger and frustration, Ulquiorra sonido-ed to the teal-haired Espada further down the empty hallway and grabbed his arm. "Sexta, fight me." Ulquiorra said coldly while gripping Grimmjow's arm tightly.

Although Grimmjow was puzzled at Ulquiorra's behavior, he immediately agreed and they walked quickly to the nearest training room. Once Grimmjow closed the doors behind them, Ulquiorra wasted no time and fired a powerful cero at Grimmjow. Grimmjow, feeling the reiatsu concentrated on Ulquiorra's finger, quickly twisted out of the way. Even though, Grimmjow managed to dodge the cero, it grazed his cheek and side, causing blood to spill out.

Grimmjow, seeing the fierce expression on Ulquiorra's face, immediately fired his own cero. Ulquiorra ducked and began an onslaught of attacks on Grimmjow so fierce that it forced Grimmjow to go on the defense.

Ulquiorra was trying to channel all his anger at himself and Grimmjow into his attacks and forgot that Grimmjow was not a punching bag. Grimmjow could not hold himself up against the strong onslaught of attacks and eventually gained himself many a injuries, some light and some severe. Grimmjow tries to fight back and swung Pantera at Ulquiorra but Ulquiorra managed to deflect it with Murcielago and sent a cero at point blank range at Grimmjow. The cero hit his target and with a pain filled shout, Grimmjow fell face first onto the floor.

Ulquiorra, having gotten over the surge of rage and need for violence, realized that he had hurt his lover badly. The blood flowed out of the many cuts and burns on Grimmjow, staining the formally white uniform red.

Ulquiorra quickly carried Grimmjow up and brought him to the infirmary. Ulquiorra ordered the medics to quickly heal Grimmjow and to ensure that he has no lasting damage.

Due to his own high speed recovery ability, the lighter wounds on Grimmjow closed up; leaving only faint white scars that disappeared after the medics healed the area. One of the medics, who are not involved in the healing of the Sexta Espada, cautiously approached the bleeding Cuarto Espada. "Ulquiorra-sama, do you want us to heal your wounds?" the medic asked softly. The pale skinned man just nodded and sat on the bed next to Grimmjow's bed.

As the green healing aura appeared over the medic's hands while she healed the wounds on Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra began to feel guilty for pushing Grimmjow so hard.

While waiting for the medic to be done healing his body, Ulquiorra started to compose an apology speech to Grimmjow in his head. He planned to ask for Grimmjow's forgiveness for injuring him so badly.

Eventually, Ulquiorra fell asleep waiting for Grimmjow to wake up.

"Urgh… I didn't know that Ulqui could hit so hard," Grimmjow muttered as he struggled to sit up. Ulquiorra, having awoke the second he heard Grimmjow's voice, immediately told him to lie back down and rest as he has severe blood loss.

"Wow, Ulquiorra. I didn't think that you will be so concerned since just now you were trying to kill me." Grimmjow said sarcastically, a little hurt that Ulquiorra was angry at something but refuse to tell him about him.

"I apologize for that, Grimmjow. It is just that today is our anniversary and I thought that you had forgotten all about it then I felt angry at myself for even thinking that you will remember it so I was so fierce when I was fighting you. I am really…" Ulquiorra was cut off by Grimmjow giving him a chaste kiss on his lips before deepening the kiss.

"Silly, Ulquiorra." Grimmjow said as he produced a beautiful ring on a chain from somewhere on his uniform. "I was planning a surprise for you but you just have to get so worked up, eh?" Grimmjow teased Ulquiorra who now was blushing with embarrassment. "Sorry," Ulquiorra muttered sullenly.

Grimmjow laughed loudly and he kissed his adorable Ulqui and slipped the chain around Ulquiorra's neck. Suddenly, Ulquiorra broke away from the kiss and said, "Let's go out with our relationship, Grimm. I don't want to keep hiding it anymore." Grimmjow chuckled and said, "I was hoping that you would say that."

* * *

The next day, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were in another meeting and at the end of the meeting, Grimmjow announced, "Ulqui and I are officially together from today onwards. Anyone with any objections can kindly stuff them up their ass. Thank you." When he was done, the rest of the Espada and the Shinigami said together, "Took you long enough to come out with it."

* * *

**Thank you for reading my first fanfic. Please leave a review, thanks. **


End file.
